


宠物契约

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 灿勋兴三人行dom sub慢热车
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	宠物契约

00.

张艺兴还真是个不错的人。

朴灿烈在与之相处了十天后得出了这个结论。朴灿烈是个摄影师，不过他倒不是人物摄影专业的，实际在这圈子里摩挲这几年，他一直都是拍摄自然风景与社会实录，甚至若不是十日之前老同学的求助，他几乎没遇到过一个明星，甚至不知道如今正当红的娱乐圈小生张艺兴的名字。

他那大学同学应了张艺兴团队的邀约决定拍摄一部明星普通日常生活的实录，实际说的直白些，也就是高级些的网红volg，不过有了大明星加持与专业团队，气势汹汹的竟打算开创出明星自制观察真人秀综艺的先河，可谓野心勃勃，他那朋友于其一拍即合，双方迅速签订了合约，岂料开机前第十数天，朋友竟在上个剧组出了事故被器械砸断了腿，别说正常拍摄，就是走路也得数月后，这事一来二去朋友便求到了朴灿烈头上。

朴灿烈虽并非专业十分对口，可业内口碑与能力都不差，那张艺兴团队权衡左右，到底是同意了陌生摄影师的临危受命，开机前不知多少次反复交代了许多那大明星的喜恶脾性，叮嘱不可触碰，朴灿烈免不得不在心底塑造了个自傲刁难的形象，对即将见到的大明星有了些偏见。

也罢，做好本职工作就是了。

抱着这样心态的人初次见到张艺兴，那张脸蛋便将心下的幻想的刁钻刻薄形象彻底击碎了。

他穿的很干净，也许是因为这样的节目设定需要更为亲民的形象，总之穿着浅色的毛线衫，头发做了比较随性的偏分，妆容很淡，总之在并不懂妆容的朴灿烈眼里，他大约只画了眉毛，颜色也并不重，肤色很白，唇色也浅，整个人在这套有着整面落地窗采光的别墅里衬的明亮又干净，光线强些便几乎透了明。那男人从二楼的楼梯走下来，看到工作人员们便毫不吝啬给予了一个很澄澈的笑脸，侧颊上两个漂亮的酒窝以及弧线下至线条柔和的杏眼，给这张骨骼优越的脸蛋添了许多柔软甜味的气质。

“艺兴，这是摄影师朴灿烈，这段时间好好合作。”等助理将朴灿烈介绍给他，那张艺兴才将眼神落到眼前的男人身上，几若不察的上下打量了眼男人，漂亮的眼睛分明一亮，“哇，朴老师，你好帅。”

若是旁人这么说，他几乎想嗤之以鼻的皱眉。不过张艺兴的赞扬太过坦率真诚，令朴灿烈反倒丝毫没有被冒犯的意味，不知被多少人夸奖赞扬过的男人居然略有些脸红，轻咳了一声方才握住那只伸出来的手，不自在的扯出个微微的笑，“谢谢。”

01.

难怪是他火呢。

接下来的十日里，几乎是朴灿烈工作生涯中最轻松愉快的时光。

比起户外难免的风打雨淋野外露宿，室内环境的拍摄自然是轻松许多，何况张艺兴实在是个和善的人。他总是不紧不慢，也许是因为自己团队主创，并不赶进度，给予工作人员充分的休息时间。他虽温和，但并不无趣，也不需要朴灿烈为其忧心节目效果。他模样并不如许多明星那般“见光死”，反倒是真人更好看些，因为骨骼优越，便几乎没有死角，也并不需要朴灿烈花过多时间去研究角度的捕捉。他甚至表情管理也很到位，几乎不会有骤然崩坏的表情出现，即使表情丰富但仍处在舒服的范围。他甚至时常为大家点餐饮品改善伙食，朴灿烈几乎说不出他一点不好来。

因为团队成员也都宠他，氛围也十分和谐，实在要说出些不和谐因素，大约便是无论男女不少人都对这个大明星抱有幻想。

不过据说，张艺兴出道至今也未曾恋爱过呢。

不得不说，朴灿烈不禁也有点心动了。

比如前几日，朴灿烈想拍几个张艺兴醒来的镜头，要知道，张艺兴一向是睡在楼上的主卧，而二楼作为隐私是禁止工作人员进入的，于是张艺兴便只有那日睡在楼下的客房。

“啊、差点忘了。”睡前的张艺兴穿着浴袍骤然坐起身。幸好最后的睡眠镜头已经拍摄完成，朴灿烈才有空从摄影机后探出头来，也跟着那个人略有些急迫的样子，“怎么了。”

“啊，没事的，是我的猫咪忘了喂了。”张艺兴弯起眼冲他笑，酒窝晃的人脑袋也忘了运作，只得顺着他的意思笑道，“原来艺兴还养着猫咪呀。”

“对呀，”张艺兴将脚尖探进大号的棉拖里，说起来张艺兴好像总喜欢穿比自己脚码大些打的拖鞋衬衣，也许是为了家居舒适吧，他朝朴灿烈极为俏皮的做了个夸张的厌恶的小表情，可藏不住的笑意露出来，“一只野猫咪，花了好久才驯服的呢，幸好长得漂亮。”

朴灿烈心脏被开了繁花，被他的模样可爱的几乎有脚趾蜷缩的冲动，大眼睛忘了眨，“看来艺兴很喜欢它。”

“喜欢？”张艺兴倒是难得用这样略有些质疑的反问语气，他平时言语温和总爱留三分，往往用正面赞扬的言辞堆砌，这会倒是难得未随之立刻做出肯定的答复，一面拖着偏大的拖鞋踏上楼梯，这才轻轻答非所问的笑起来，“他是一只猫咪耶。”

02.

大概张艺兴像他干净的模样一般，是有洁癖吧。

听到周围人议论着张艺兴那只从没见人的猫咪，朴灿烈不禁想到张艺兴平日纵然穿着黑色裤子或者绒面布料竟也没有沾染过一根猫毛，提起名字，他甚至笑盈盈回答道，“名字？天呐，我只是叫他猫。”之后扯出一串可爱的笑声，周围人不由都笑起来。

有时也会有人提出想见见张艺兴的猫，更加上大明星×萌宠这样的正面提升形象的效应，助理也会提出让大明星公开他家的猫咪，时常也多了营业的理由，无论何处都是积极因素，不过张艺兴摇了摇头，露出小酒窝烦恼的小声道，“我不希望连我的猫咪也成了营业的工具呢。”

张艺兴真是个优质的明星，更是个可爱的人呢。这样想着的助理终于还是放弃了这个提议。

“除了我的猫咪，我还想养只小狗。”休息间隙的张艺兴吸着酸奶朝他抛了个可爱的媚眼，有一搭没一搭和朴灿烈舒服的聊天。

“金毛怎么样，漂亮的金色卷毛，超大一只，多可爱。”张艺兴一面说，一面将见底的牛奶盒吸的吱吱作响，肉乎乎的嘴巴翘起来，引得朴灿烈不禁口干，胡乱几下才抓起身边放着的水瓶灌了几口，斟酌着用词开了个无伤大雅的玩笑。

“金色卷毛，那不是我吗。”

张艺兴因为这个回答略微一愣，口中的吸管放下来，弯起眼睛小孩子似的咯咯笑了半晌，“灿烈做我的小狗，那是我的荣幸哦。”

轰——地陷山崩，朴灿烈心脏都漏了拍子——

03.

虽然目标受众是广大市场，到底还要依赖些粉丝效应，因此为粉丝谋福利，拍摄些干净又充满浅层性张力的镜头是必然之举。大明星分明几乎全裸的内衣广告也拍过，可面对这种衣着得体却充满氛围感的环境倒是依旧羞赧。这会他正俯趴在床上拍一段翻杂志的部分，需要拍的温情却暗含高级的撩人。

张艺兴虽也算业界清流，却也并非不识抬举的顽固派，虽说不过分媚粉，可适当的营业或福利也算是他的工作之一。开拍之前，不提工作人员诸多叮嘱，实际朴灿烈自己也没有非专业领域实操的把握，不过幸而，张艺兴原本便有这样的天赋。

缓缓的长镜头流动，暖色的发光晕的白皙的肤色泛了蜜液与桃粉，一张纯情的脸不知哪里变了分毫，不过是暧昧了色调这样初级的处理方式，那张脸蛋便像换了个饱含风情的轻熟味道。特写镜头里浅色的眉毛与时而牵动的蜜色睫毛茸茸的质感扫的人心痒，尖巧的鼻尖像半面积雪的山峰，将脸上的打光分割开来，投在脸蛋上标准的倒三角高光与侧脸剪影像素描书上的标准人物。

下面是那两片丰软水润的唇瓣。那两片肉感十足的唇瓣给这张立体剪裁的脸蛋添加了不少柔软情欲的味道，有时张艺兴工作着迷，便会忍不住那漂亮的手指拨弄那两片水淋淋的唇甚至舌尖把玩。

朴灿烈发觉这一点，便索性将房间清场，唯有他一人拍摄所在，给张艺兴营造一个自然专注的氛围。

果然，放松下来状态的张艺兴不知不觉沉静下来，实际那本杂事上那片经济讲师的专访确实也颇有深度，张艺兴着了迷。

小腿与脚尖翘起来在空中交错，从宽大的裤管中赤裸出来的脚踝骨细瘦精致的惊人，后跟被帆布鞋磨破的伤口可怜的红了一片，不过显然主人并没有十分在意。一对足心泛着自然的粉，每个脚趾颗颗饱满的如玉珠，无趣的相互摩挲。

两人独处的空气干燥的几乎染了火星，然而始作俑者似乎并未有分毫察觉，认真翻阅杂志的指尖粉嫩的若深夏的莲花芯儿，睫毛眨的缓慢，一副全然无所防备的模样。

腰肢附上的温热触感与耳畔的呼吸声出现，那个张艺兴才惊讶的缓过神望过去原本应该在摄影机后的人，略有些惊慌的眸子里骤然压下了一抹深藏的笑意，这才扯出一个不太自然的笑容，“灿烈？”

“艺兴，我喜欢你。”朴灿烈几乎一条金毛犬一般蹭了蹭他漂亮的主人短袖中赤裸出来的藕色小臂，紧张的咽了咽津液，“虽然有些突然...和我交往，可以吗？”

Bingo~

脑海里响起铃铛轻响，大明星这才亲昵的揉了揉男人金色的卷发，酒窝露出来，甜的人直冒金星理智大乱，他既没有回答好或者不好，而是轻轻吻了他漂亮的新宠物红红的耳尖儿。

“灿烈要做我的小狗吗~？”

“...好。”

04.

好吧，朴灿烈对眼前项圈略有些犹豫了。

原本他以为的小狗不过是个昵称，可当张艺兴悠闲的从衣柜里拿出那个纯黑色皮质项圈及牵引绳，对未知领域的细微恐惧寒气一般透过缝隙侵蚀，朴灿烈略舔了唇，精致的眉眼略有了些闪躲。

虽然十分钟前张艺兴笑着对屋外一众以今天录制结束为理由而遣散了众人，不过男人的羞耻与自尊心又令他数秒间的沉默并未屈服。

张艺兴对他难以驯化的模样表示理解，坐上单人沙发翘起腿，粉白的指骨支着侧歪的脑袋笑眯眯的撒了娇，“灿烈不愿意吗~”

原本便细软的声线打了弯，甜的要挤出蜜来，那朴灿烈听得心尖一颤，大明星赤裸的脚尖离他不足半米，他哪里舍得起身离开，那是张艺兴呀，他想玩，便陪他就是。

一米八几的大个子向沙发上的男人跪下身，金属扣锁上轻轻“咔”的一声响，张艺兴开心的笑起来，眼前的男人因为工作还穿着较为正经的条纹衬衫西装裤加布洛克皮鞋，对这样的跪地的动作略显得拘谨，衣褶裤摆不舒服的箍在关节处。张艺兴满意点头，奖励似的亲自动手将牵引绳扣上小狗漂亮的项圈，小孩子似的轻快的跳起来，丝毫未估计“小狗”无所适从的模样笑道，“好乖，现在灿烈可以去二楼了哦。”

话音说完，张艺兴便扯住牵引绳向楼上走去。那朴灿烈被他扯的一个趔趄，手脚并用的几步才跟上那个睡衣娃娃一般的人颇有些狼狈的跟上楼梯，膝盖几次撞上梯沿疼的他闷哼一声，到底没有说话。

实际朴灿烈不知多少次幻想过二楼的模样。

虽说也不过是同一栋房子中，可穿着宽大睡衣的张艺兴日日清晨便是从个楼梯拐角中出现，那里面藏了张艺兴的隐秘与认同，不得不说朴灿烈几乎幻想过无数次张艺兴带领他进入自己的秘密中做爱的场景，那片未知的区域总是奇异的吸引力。

而现在，张艺兴到底带领他进入了自己的私人领域。

“小勋~我给你带了伙伴来哦~”

陌生男人的名字像一颗炸弹轰的男人脑海一白，不等他反应的时间，张艺兴便轻盈的拉着绳索按开了黑暗里的灯，骤然的光亮让朴灿烈缓了几秒视觉神经才逐渐苏醒，眼前的场景令他心下一沉，脑海嗡嗡停止了运转。

那是个男人——没错，是个男人全身赤裸的跪在窗前，发丝间带了一对黑色的仿真猫耳，颈上同样戴了黑色的真皮项圈，不同的是，朴灿烈颈上的是铆钉，那男人的是铃铛。

男人看到张艺兴来，以几乎难以捕捉的速度由低落转而兴奋起来，跪着挪到张艺兴身边蹭了蹭张艺兴白白的小腿。

“伙伴？”被主人回来的喜悦慢了半拍才发觉出张艺兴身后牵引的男人，吴世勋骤然收敛了笑容，目光变得敌意起来，“哥哥，小勋不要伙伴。”

“不可以哦。”张艺兴蹲下来像十几分钟前那样揉了揉男人的头发，宠爱的将身后新来的宠物牵引绳挂在门把，“小勋，他叫灿烈，你要好好教他，我去给你们做吃的哦。”

“喵~”那个被称作小勋的男人甚至猫咪一般乖巧的唤了一声，惹得张艺兴开心的奖励了他一个轻吻。

张艺兴似乎丝毫不介意朴灿烈是否能接受这番扭曲的场景，更不介意男人随时能站起身离开的事实，仿佛那朴灿烈当真不过是条乖巧的小狗，不过用指尖挠了挠他愣愣的新狗狗的下巴，愉快的离开房间走去了厨房。

05.

“你是谁？”没等朴灿烈开口，那男人倒是先警惕的问道，冷淡的男人声线与刚才面对张艺兴的模样大相径庭，站起身倚门打量着金发的陌生人。

“你...”朴灿烈终于缓过神，回忆了一遍从不过十数分钟前他以为的告白成功到张艺兴独特的“恋人情趣”再到现在的场面，实际他应该立刻起身扯掉脖子上这个可笑的玩意儿离开才是，可数日的情愫欲望在漆黑土壤寻到突破口，对阳光雨露的渴求又让他匪夷所思的毫无动作，“你又是谁？”

“艺兴是我哥哥，我们从小一起长大的。”吴世勋得意的扬了眉抬起下巴，警告的皱眉黑脸发出不屑的气音，骤然靠近男人轻声道，“你要是想上他，我警告你别存妄想，哥哥只喜欢像我这样的乖巧的宠物。”

“哦——”朴灿烈若有所思的笑起来，也跟着拍了拍裤腿的灰尘站起身来，嘲讽的轻轻吹了口哨，“也许，他喜欢的会是凶猛的野兽呢。”

“你——”  
“小勋~把碗叼来哦——”

那边的声音响起，吴世勋只能啧声连忙应了张艺兴，粗鲁的拎起桌上的食盆走出门，却又忍不住回头低声道，“你要是不肯做狗，现在就滚没人拦你，不许碰他。”

06.

“哥哥！”小猫咪因为嘴里叼着食盆沿而声音支吾，张艺兴听到声响，这才回头将吴世勋嘴里的碗拿下来，将平底锅里的牛排仔细盛好挤了酱汁，又从柜子里拿出了个漂亮的新食盆为他的小狗盛了食物，手里端着两份食物在小猫咪绕腿的烦恼下艰难到了房间。

“这是灿烈的。”张艺兴将食盆放到男人面前，对新宠物依旧乖巧跪在地上的模样满意的点头，“牛肉喜欢吗？还是小羊排比较好呢？”

“艺兴，你没给我叉子。”

“你不需要叉子的。”尚未驯服的小狗需要单独辅导，张艺兴蹲在朴灿烈面前亲昵的从耳根插进发丝揉着男人的金发，“你可以俯下去吃的，就像小勋那样，可以吗？”

“哥哥！”难得遭到冷待的男人不快的唤了声他的主人，不过张艺兴并未回他，对依旧生疏的接受这一切的小狗再次奖励的吻了吻发旋，吴世勋便不快的再次强调道，“哥哥，小勋不要伙伴！”

“世勋。”对于第二次的反驳，张艺兴收敛了笑容回头望了眼男人，“不要吃了，要罚。”

“哥哥...”见到张艺兴不悦，吴世勋骤然垂了头，自觉将身后的橱柜打开，满目的各式性用具整齐的摆列，吴世勋将最下面一排中的锁精环熟稔的套在自己傲人的性器上，又将跳蛋绑在动作期间略有些起身的性器上，谁也没看到朴灿烈对当中的用具眼前一亮细微舔了嘴唇。

遥控器按钮被张艺兴开到高档，吴世勋已经闷哼一声，粗大的性器完全充血涨大，难耐的欲望令他额上爬了细汗。

愈演愈烈的刺激搅得男人被欲望几乎没了顶，那张艺兴看了眼吴世勋，便轻笑一声慢条斯理的脱下上身的T恤换上棉质睡衣。雪白的躯干一寸寸露出，瑰丽的乳尖饱满的像是浸了水，锁骨修长精致的延伸到肩尾冒了脆弱的骨尖，莹润的肌理泛着自然的珠光。

两个男人骤然一愣，屋里的喘息骤然粗重许多，纵然不足片刻后大明星便已悠闲将睡衣套上，两根性器依旧长时间挺立的厉害。

吴世勋自然更痛苦的多，自己那根物件上的嗡嗡刺激因为张艺兴的身体而骤然由单纯的生理刺激而转为想入非非的欲望，若不是长期的训练叫他数小时的挺立不被允许射精亦能延时，他几乎立刻便想对着那个幻想万千遍的身体射满精液。

“灿烈，要不要一起？很舒服的。”望了眼将食物吃尽的小狗，张艺兴悠闲的提出了提议，不由分说的绕着小狗转了圈道，“先脱了衣服吧，狗狗在家是不需要穿衣服的哦。”

07.

“可以......”

“嗯？”张艺兴没放下手里的书。他本就是个不会错过分毫时间汲取营养的人，这点也是吴世勋最为欣赏他的哥哥的其中之一，因此被他的漂亮哥哥勾引臣服于这般，实际上张艺兴要求任何他都会服从，只要他有。

我可以肏你吗。朴灿烈咽下这句话，一小时前张艺兴为他演习了初次的延时射精训练，用手为他抚慰是初次的特殊福利，那双手平日不知在多少人相册中珍藏，骨骼纤瘦，肌理白皙，骨节指尖白里透粉好似菡萏芯儿，甲盖饱满圆润胜贝壳，实际上张艺兴甚至不必动作，那双滑腻的指腹手心抚上自己身下那根狰狞的物件，坐在床沿的人极有技巧的抬眸瞥一眼眼前站立的人，朴灿烈几乎便觉出一股热流涌过爽的险些射了精。

若不是吴世勋虎视眈眈的瞪他，他恨不得立刻将人按倒床上肏的他直流口水汁液乱溢，哪里忍得到现在。

“可以射吗...？”

张艺兴总算望了眼墙上的指针，这才合上书轻轻打了哈欠，像一只猫咪一般轻盈起身到两个男人中间左右各给予了一个轻吻，“好乖，灿灿是第一次呢，真棒。”

“哥哥真的要留下他吗？”吴世勋轻轻的问道，虽说对张艺兴的语气温柔，可眉毛皱的深的很，嘴巴不开心的珉成直直的线，看向男人的眼神凶的随时要干架。

“啊，对。”似乎想到什么，张艺兴没有答话，便蹲在朴灿烈面前支着尖尖的下巴笑起来，“灿灿要离开吗？”

不可以离开，怎么可能会离开。

得到了否定答复的张艺兴看起来开心极了，大明星似乎不在意地上狼藉的男人体液，不一会便没心没肺的样子笑着说晚安将两人赶出了房间，不过据吴世勋说，通常都是他第二日趁张艺兴未睁开眼睛前便清理了干净。

“明明这么想搞他。”朴灿烈听了不过是笑，这是在这所房子里经过张艺兴的延时射精训练的第八日，白日不被允许射精的难熬的欲望虽早已解除，胯下的酸胀感倒是似乎也隐隐尚在。实在理解不了吴世勋的忠犬精神，分明朝思夜想的躯体每日在面前晃，甚至那般恶趣味的挑逗，他竟也几乎没越过矩。

“你懂个屁。”吴世勋狠狠瞪他，蹲在这阳台的角落里，上半身甚至探出窗外，才敢抽一根香烟疏散些心底的欲望。

他不禁想到数年前张艺兴第一次为他制定条约时的模样，眉眼笑的弯起来，小酒窝旋涡一般吸人神志，每一个这样被他注视的人注定为他阶下囚，无一例外。

第一，在家不能穿任何衣服，除了主人的赏赐。  
第二，没有主人的命令，不能随意站起来走路，因为宠物是不会站立走路的。  
第三，违反命令时，惩罚到认错为止。

“你怕他恨你，我不怕。”朴灿烈笑起来，无所谓的倚在门框深深抽了口烟，空间里骤然染上了香烟的味道，那是张艺兴难以接受的。一瞬间尼古丁带来的愉悦感里，他不禁想到张艺兴在给他做手活，脸蛋亦离他很近，瑰丽的唇一张一合，舌尖水淋淋的若隐若现，口中吐出的规则几乎一字再听不进。真想尝尝味道，真想插插看。想到这些，指尖的香烟哪里还有味道，不禁啧声丢到地上，一脚踩灭了。

“你做什么！”吴世勋一把拉住骤然转身离开的人，冷眼道，“我警告过你别碰他。”

“一起呢？”朴灿烈扬眉笑道，“看着我操他，或者一起呢？你自己选。”

08.

吴世勋几乎心脏提到了嗓子眼。

手里的房间钥匙到底递过去，房内的反锁几乎成了笑话。

张艺兴太相信他的小猫咪了，就算新来的小狗尚未驯服的完全忠心，倘若是小狗欺主他也会信任吴世勋的护主与忠心，即使吴世勋也是个体魄强健的男人。

屋里静悄悄的，一盏夜灯也未点，幸而张艺兴不爱拉窗帘，月光轻柔的洒在侧躺着人脸蛋上，他整个人都如瓷娃娃一般干净十足。

空调被吴世勋调高了几度，朴灿烈展开被角将人袒露在月光下。实际张艺兴的丝绸睡衣并不暴露亦不色情，可黑暗里逐渐粗重的呼吸与心跳声将气氛衬托的暧昧起来。

纽扣被解开的十分顺利，雪白的肌理一寸寸裸露开来。实际两人也并非第一次看到张艺兴的身体，不过暧昧窥探的环境更增添了几分情色的味道，待艳丽的乳尖赤裸开来，布料下的阳物已傲然翘起。

朴灿烈轻轻啄了下那张微微张开的肉唇，便将橱柜中拿来的黑色蕾丝布条给睡梦中的人遮住眼睑，爱怜的轻刮了下柔软的乳尖。

原本欲示意吴世勋给床上人脱下裤子，却看到吴世勋倚在桌沿，一双浓眉快要打了结，捏着早已熄灭烟头的手略有些局促的不安。

朴灿烈不再理他，缓慢的动作像是截了倍速，足足近十分钟才将那条宽松的裤子褪了下来，月光下的躯体白的发光，不大的骨骼上覆了层弹软细腻的肌理，每寸都生长的精巧宛若造物主的恩赐。

“操，这么漂亮，你也是能忍。”朴灿烈打趣的回头瞥了眼吴世勋，那家伙喉结略动，身下鼓成一团。他不禁轻笑，整个手覆到了那团仅仅被单薄的三角布料包裹的软肉上，轻轻颠了颠，掌心的臀肉甚至轻弹了弹，不禁感慨张艺兴哪里都没几两肉，偏偏胸上臀上倒是好捏，实在难得的好搞。做什么Dom，被男人操才不浪费这极品。

紧紧箍着蜜桃的内裤被扯到脚踝胡乱挂着，从未示人的私处暧昧的藏在阴影之中，被光线照亮的地方白的几乎透了明，朴灿烈满意的给他戴上桃粉色的项圈，前端却是个个小小的金属坠子，只写着，“he's Bunny”。现在，他也像跪在地上讨赏的宠物了。

睡梦里的张艺兴被动作弄得略微皱了眉嘤咛一声，短短的气音却甜的该死的要命，那吴世勋也难耐冲动，朴灿烈更是已然将指尖探进内裤边，一把握住了半软的秀气。

指腹的揉按轻柔的像是午时的海浪，缓慢的快感还在轻柔舒服的范围，张艺兴不由随之轻哼，  
声线拉扯的宛若小兽呜咽，男人被搅得血液翻涌，爱意与情欲烧的空气灼了火花，手下的动作便略微急迫了一些,口袋里的润滑剂解开来，指腹却急迫的探进身后那张小嘴抚慰吧，指尖沾染的滑腻湿意却令他动作一滞，回头看了眼几乎凑到面前的吴世勋。

“你确定没搞过他？”

“嗯...嗯。”吴世勋压低声线不快的应了声，这样的事自然没有撒谎的必要，朴灿烈几乎笑出声来。

“睡着摸几下也能湿，天生的骚兔子。”朴灿烈将手上的水光扬了扬，身后的家伙喘息便骤然粗了几分，咬紧的牙关暴起额角侧颈上的青筋，竟一把将朴灿烈推开，两根手指缓慢却强硬的破开穴口插了进去。

09.

痛感掺杂着快感骤然漫天袭来，不足数秒张艺兴便已唤出声醒来，浓重粘稠的睡意被身后活动的异物感与古怪感受交错冲淡，意识恢复开来，视线却没有因为逐渐睁开的双眼立即恢复清晰。

交错的人影、粗重的喘息、脸上滴落的汗水。

是小勋和灿灿吗？

视线并因醒来而清晰的不安感袭来，张艺兴不禁轻唤了声吴世勋的名字，身后的异物便随之消失了。

张艺兴略微松了口气，伸手想摸摸眼前的是什么阻碍了视线，这才发觉两只手腕竟也被捆在一起，仔细摸，身上的衣服全然消失了。

未知的恐惧再度袭来，待他第二次唤出他那个乖巧的小猫咪的名字，身后的穴口骤然被更粗大数倍的东西撞了进去。

强烈的刺激感、被穿透的痛感与恐惧洪水一般冲没了向来理智的脑海，身上的人并没有给他适应的时间，略微一顿便已连根没入继而快速操干起来。

从来没见过的哥哥。

吴世勋紧紧盯着身下呻吟的人，声线是他从没听过的又细又软，浪荡的像日日为人盛精的器皿，又纯净像初生的幼崽，嘴巴里黏糊糊的拉扯着他的名字，

小勋——  
小勋——  
嗯是...啊.....是不是你......

是我，是我啊，哥哥。

吴世勋抬起他两条被操的软踏踏的腿弯挂在肩上，握住身下人的细腰一下一下往身下那根阴茎上撞，每一下都狠狠擦过他穴内的敏感点，失禁一般的快感泉水一般喷涌，整个身体初次经历性事便这般激烈，刺激的几乎痉挛颤抖起来，搁浅的鱼一般大口吸着气，水光的舌尖不安分的时而探出来。

下颌被一只手生钳一般卡住，张艺兴还未缓神，另一根男人的性器便直挺挺插进口中。

还有人！朴灿烈？

“吴...嗯世勋.....！你......！”你和别人合谋这样对我？！

“他受不了这个，别逼他口交。”上下两张小嘴被插满，连续凶狠的碾磨刺激击打的他原本抗拒的抵在胸口的两只手腕早就失了力落在头顶，随着操干的幅度像一叶舟一般晃动起伏，粗大的龟头凶狠的次次撞进在细窄的喉间，激的阵阵干呕的人泪珠子落下来，吴世勋到底忍不住出声道。

“一副不情不愿的样子，看到你的哥哥的裸体就发了情，我这根肉棒总得找些地方泄火。”朴灿烈嘲讽的轻笑一声，那张小嘴湿热非常，一张脸蛋虽被蕾丝缎带蒙了眼，可当中隐绰的细碎泪光更是激得人施虐欲暴起，淡色的眉皱起来，呜咽的不知是享受还是求饶。

知道朴灿烈不会听他的，吴世勋不再理他，身下每次深入都能感受到穴肉的紧裹蠕动，张艺兴浅浅的敏感点每次都被狠狠摩擦挤入，强烈的快感延绵不断的输送到四肢百骸，深处的蜜液如破碎的容器一般汩汩涌出，身体不受控制的蜷缩颤抖起来。

乳尖不知疲倦的送到男人面前，吴世勋一面操干，张口将那颗在空气中颤巍巍挺立的肉粒含进口中，舌头挑弄挤按，虎牙微微咬在牙间肆意玩弄，用力吸那颗红果几乎像是要吸出奶水才肯罢休，挑弄的啧啧作响。

身下人的浪性被操出来，细腰几乎扭成蛇，小屁股配合着给他快感的入侵物的动作摆动，喘息里的呜咽小了些，拔高的声线甜的汩汩冒着糖浆，一张小嘴被粗大的肉柱插满，咽不住的津液止不住的往精巧的下巴颈子流淌，下面更不必说，淫水被次次凿溅湿了大片，腿根一摸满手的汁液往指缝里浸，每次操到花心，穴肉便咬紧体内肆虐的阳物贪婪的讨好，爽的头皮的麻了大半。

这场性事持续了很久，“真是多亏了哥哥的训练。”吴世勋轻轻朝着那个红的充了血的小小耳垂说道，那个人便立刻可爱的有了反应，穴肉有了生命一般一股一股只绞出体内的肉棒涌出一股浓稠精液来，口中抽插的肉棍也随之一滴不剩的射进窄喉一股精水，两根粗壮的性器方才退出了插了的合不拢的小嘴。

“艺兴这么漂亮的身体，这样更好看呢。”朴灿烈将大明星眼上的带子解下，一把将人抱到那面巨大的落地镜前，小孩把尿一般将浸满精液私处大刺刺的展示他一周的主人看。

骤然解封的双眼与开启的灯光叫张艺兴眯起眼好一会才适应来突然的明亮，恢复视线的第一眼，便是自己全身赤裸的被抱成羞耻的姿势，唇瓣下体满是男人的体液，脖子上挂了个项圈，发丝里安了个兔耳朵发箍。

吴世勋与朴灿烈若不是打开的裤链，几乎西装革履的站着他身后。

Dom与Sub交换了身份。

朴灿烈将软踏踏的人放到到地上跪趴着，扭过那张泪乎乎的小脸接吻，吮住舌尖缠绵的反复玩弄挑逗，每一颗牙齿都被疼爱了个遍。

他被亲的晕晕乎乎，哪知下体乳尖随之一痛，竟然皆被吴世勋加上了乳夹与锁精环。

“小勋....不..要....”张艺兴慌慌张张的回头望着他数年的小宠物，眼尾满是水汽，睫毛由下抬上去，极富技巧的讨饶，他总是知道男人如何能为他臣服缴械投降，却不知这般情况下不过是火上浇油的燃起男人的施虐欲望。

“上次不过拒绝了跪着去上厕所，艺兴就用了尿道拴扩张器和脚镣，还记得吧。”朴灿烈笑起来捏着那颗带铃铛的乳尖扯起又松手，细细的痛觉与高潮后敏感奇异的快感袭来，朴灿烈将那几样东西拿在手里，张艺兴便已浑身微微颤抖起来，磕磕巴巴的轻声道，“我有问过灿烈要不要离开的......”

“是呀，当然不能走。”朴灿烈不咸不淡的回道，看着他紧张的模样实在可怜，到底只将脚镣拿在手上走过来，扣在了那两条细细的脚踝上，“艺兴那样勾引我，当然不能走。”

“哥哥这样好漂亮，好操的宠物兔。”吴世勋看的出神，将那张小脸捏起来吻上去，肉感的唇瓣含在呀间厮磨玩弄，长吻的身下人难以呼吸，身后的穴便就着未吐完的精液一并被龟头撞了进去。

“啊啊——”突然拔高嗓音的小嘴张开，漂亮的杏眼满是红意被肏的凶狠忘了眨，雪白的臀肉上便被重重打了两巴掌。

“第一，在家不能穿任何衣服，除了主人的赏赐。”

“第二，没有主人的命令，不能随意站起来走路，因为艺兴是宠物。”

“第三，”朴灿烈重重碾过敏感点，略咬了牙顿了顿，俯下身在白洁圆润的肩头咬上一个牙印。

粗大的阴茎几乎要把他的肚皮撑破了，经过两个人的连续操弄，后穴湿软的像块浸饱爱液的海绵，轻轻一弄便汩汩的吐出淫水，穴口的软肉被操松，嫩肉随着冠状沟的次次抽动挤出穴口，深处的肠液一股一股的带出肉穴溅湿了一小滩地板，穴眼里也湿湿软软，层层叠叠的嫩肉咬着肉柱，深处紧紧吸着龟头，爽的朴灿烈下腹的青筋根根爆出来，掐着腰狠狠往里顶。

动物交配一般的色情姿势在巨大的镜子里展露无遗，狼狈不堪被操坏的模样被迫自己看着，张艺兴泪珠子连串的掉，一张小脸满是各种液体，吴世勋揉了揉那个人柔软的发丝，低头轻轻吻了吻，一双大手抱住一对雪白柔软的奶子反复揉捏玩弄起来，“哥哥，现在谁是主人？”

“嗯....哈...”张艺兴被肏的根本说不出话来，整个人栽进他的猫咪的怀里喘成一团，嘴唇被反复亲吻蹂躏的红肿不堪，觉出脸侧的性器坚硬顶弄着他柔软的颊边肉，便不安的撒娇讨饶，“小勋....啊嘴巴.....酸....”

“那——哥哥叫一声主人，小勋就不插嘴了。”

张艺兴回过头，下垂眼哭的红通通的，眼尾的风情媚意要人命。

“主人...~”

操...

两人都这一声软到心坎的声儿灼烧了理智，身后的鸡巴抽出半截再狠狠捅进去，囊袋打的水声啪啪撞红了臀肉，穴眼操得翻开了花，淫水被捣成白沫，全身打了颤抽搐不断。

吴世勋将一对奶子向中间挤出沟壑，那根硬物便直挺挺的操进去，胸肉被蹂躏反复抽动的红了大片，乳尖被掐的肿大了数倍，涨奶的小孕妇一般，好像下一秒便有奶汁被揉出来。

“主.....嗯主人.....膝盖疼....”他的骚兔子还是那个娇气的大明星，不过地板上操了一会，一对膝骨便红的破了皮，朴灿烈到底心疼，便一把将地上人依旧以小孩子把尿似的姿势抱起放到床褥里，翻过身来再度将鸡巴一下一下插进去撞。

两人轮流翻来覆去的操弄的Dom汁水泄了洪，最后一次抵着敏感点泄精，剧烈的快感弄得双眸失焦，嗓子里甜软的声线失了声，大量精液再次注满穴眼，前端的可怜的阴茎才终于被释放。

“小嘴吃了这么多精液，要怀上宝宝哦。”

长久被堵塞的精柱淅淅沥沥的一股一股吐出精水，张艺兴被耳边低沉的声线说出的浑话臊的脚趾蜷缩，吐精结束的阴柱抖了抖，继而再度射出一股淡黄的液体来。

被操失禁了。

张艺兴头脑一白阖上眼，气力一滞便昏睡了过去。

10.

......

“乖，插进去。”  
“滚！我不是Sub！”

张艺兴一张脸蛋几乎滴了血，一丝不挂的被迫跪在地上，两个男人甚至手里拿着个兔尾巴的震动按摩棒要他时时插着，搞不清怎么一夜之间地位便掉换了过来。

他家兔子还真是脾气大呢。吴世勋亲昵的吻了吻带着兔耳朵的可爱小脸，朴灿烈便已拿起一旁新的合约贴到门上。

第一，在家不能穿任何衣服，除了主人的赏赐。  
第二，没有主人的命令，不能随意站起来走路，因为艺兴是宠物。  
第三，违反命令，就用肉棒惩罚到认错为止。

“既然合约开始了，那就先执行一下惩罚措施吧。”

-完-  
生日快乐


End file.
